Buses and Arguments
by Big Meanie
Summary: They bicker like siblings...


Buses and Arguments

A/N: A Triple S fic. That's so cute how they're all hedgehogs and their names all start with S. My name starts with a S too making it feel special to me lol. Triple hedgehog humor just to break the monopoly of Shadow and Cream fics I've been writing. Silver's my boy too so I wanted to show 'im some love. Silliness and ridiculousness as usual...triple hedgehog trouble style...lolz...

_They bicker like siblings..._

The three hedgehog's sat in the back of the bus, their destination was an hour and half away. The youngest hedgehog sat in between the two elder ones, he looked at the few humans in the bus in curiosity. The eldest, Shadow, kept his head down and arms folded as he remained still to Silver's left. He hadn't spoken since they walked to the bus stop and waited. Sonic smiled as he looked out the window from his side. He was reason they were on the bus in the first place—he dragged them along to come with him to visit the Downtown area of Empire City.

"Isn't this fun guys?" Sonic asked the other two hedgehog's with his eyes still glued out the window.

"Yeah." Silver said. Shadow remained quiet. He humphed in response much to Sonic and Silver's annoyance.

"Shadow you're ruining the fun." Sonic grumbled.

"I didn't say I wanted to come, Son-ick." Shadow retorted flatly. Sonic turned his gaze to him.

"C'mon man don't be a dick."

"Guys can't we just get along for once? Sonic, you invited us and we came. Shadow, I know you're not the public type but Sonic's just tryna be a good friend." Silver was attempting to be the peacemaker in this situation but knowing the two older hedgehogs, they might fight sooner or later.

"Yeah, can't we all just get along?" Sonic repeated Silver's words to Shadow with a smirk directed towards the eldest male and he humphed while looking away.

"Shut up." Shadow said, his British accent making his words more serious.

"I don't knew you had an accent Shadow." Silver says like a little kid getting excited.

"He's been talking like that since I met him. He was high and mighty then, Silver. Stuck up his ass, think he all that..."

"And what about YOU Son-ick?" Shadow began, lowering his arms and turning his head to face the blue hedgehog. "You're ass is higher then Angel Island when it comes to being 'all that'." Shadow retorted balling his fists.

"Hey guys, stop it! We're not alone on this bus!" Silver scolds, causing the two elder hedgehogs to look up at the few humans and Mobians in the bus. Everyone was minding themselves on their phones, books or just staring out the window.

"Nobody's paying attention to us." Shadow said.

"They will with your attitude stinking up the back of the bus."

"Want me to wring your neck in front of them, Son-ick the Foolhog?"

"Foolhog? You're the Foolhog around here Mr. Mean and Mighty!"

"Oh boy..." Silver shook his head in disbelief. They were doing the exact thing he fails to avoid: having the two of them fight before the public. The last fight the two had was at a bowling alley before Sonic accused Shadow of cheating.

"Guys please..." Silver pleaded soft-spokenly. He rubbed his temples to ease the incoming headache.

"BUS DRIVER! LET ME OFF NOW!" Shadow yelled, jumping from his seat.

"I can't do that hun. No refunds in this bus babe." The driver yelled back. She reminded Shadow of how Rouge spoke.

"You're not leaving anywhere until we hit Downtown, Shadow. You're staying with us til the day's done!" Sonic said almost like how a father would tell his children in a stern yet caring way.

Shadow unfortunately, was old enough to be both Sonic and Silver's father...grandfather even.

"Who said you can talk to me like I'm your child?" Shadow raised an eye ridge skeptically.

"Shadow I'm not your daddy, and you're sure as hell ain't me mine." Sonic said sarcastically though his smirk remained on his peach muzzle.

"What's wrong with the three of you?" Another passenger further up in the front of the bus called back to the three hedgehogs. He was a human in his early 30s.

"Sir it's just them." Silver answered.

"Whoever! You guys are loud back there and I can't even read on my phone without hearing you guys argue!"

"Hey! We're minding our own business here! If you're so annoyed get off the bus and walk wherever you're going!" Shadow spat out venomously.

"We're not tying to bother anyone on the bus. Our voices happen to echo to the front since we all the way back here away from the rest of you." Sonic added but more calmly and nicer than how Shadow spoke.

"It don't matter hedgehog. Shut up." The man said rudely. Both Sonic and Shadow gave scowls to the human. Silver casted a worried look to the other two before speaking up.

"Sonic, Shadow, isn't our stop getting close anyways?"

"Yeah, it is." Sonic answered the grey hedgehog.

Shadow folded his arms and glared towards the front of the bus. This so-called field trip as Sonic out it was the worst thing he signed up for.

A few miles later, the trio hopped off the bus and was met with the scorching heat of the early summer afternoon. The three avoided humans as they headed for the shopping district.

Sonic lead the way, forming a hedgehog chain by holding Silver's hand while Silver held Shadow's who gave a grumpy tired expression from the embarrassment he silently suffered from being seen holding hands with his fellow kin.

"How cute!"

"Aww they're adorable!"

"Grr, are we almost there? I'm tired of all the humans staring at us hold hands." Shadow growled just as Sonic abruptly stopped, causing Silver to walk into him and Shadow into Silver.

With a mouthful of Silver's super soft chest fur that hung loosely behind his neck, Shadow spat out the few strands of fur that got on his tongue.

"What the hell Son-ick?!" Shadow growled before staring up at the building that caught Sonic and Silver's attention. Shadow dared to look up and too was mesmerized by the building once he saw what it was.

It was a Mobian Strip Club.

"Surely this isn't the place you wanted to take us, right Sonic?" Silver questioned nervously. He smirked foolishly, unsure if he should laugh or be embarrassed about standing before the building.

"N-no. Not at all Silv." Sonic stammered before speeding off towards the downtown area once shops of different bios was came to view he stopped speeding.

"I could use a new area rug for my apartment!" Silver blurted out, eyeing a rug store across the way.

"I could use a doormat that says go the hell away." Shadow mumbled. Sonic and Silver giggles at this.

"Shadow, you already got a go away mat on your door. You've got no trespassing, private property, surveillance and a trespassers will be shot sign on your house too. Can you be any more graphic with your hatred for visitors?" Sonic teased, though was still afraid. He remembered one time he visited Shadow's house and the hedgehog blindly fired a warning shot out his window, a bullet nearly grazing the blue speedster's skin. He never visited Shadow's house without calling or leaving him a text to forewarn him of his presence.

"C'mon. Let's check it out!" Sonic said casually as the trip crossed the street to get to the rug store. It was owned by a black feline Mobian in a purple dress and purple sandals. She greeted the three as they entered.

"Hello Miss, I'm looking for an area rug for my apartment. Can you show me some?" Silver asked. Actual furniture was a luxury to him still. Everything was a luxury to the young hedgehog who was experiencing life he'd never lived before. The cat smiled sweetly at him.

"I sure do got something that'll give your apartment some style dearie." The cat said as she led the trio to some area rugs she had rolled up by duck tape.

"How much you ask ma'am?" Silver asked as he felt the softness of a solid purple one. It reminded him of Blaze and Big.

"It depends on the size my dear. Small size are $30. Medium is $45. Large are $60 and the extra large is $100."

"That's unusually cheap." Shadow said lowly. Everyone looked to him with his arms folded. "I know you charge an arm and leg for delivery."

"Well, since you put it like that, I do unfortunately charge a delivery fee plus the tax of the rug already."

"Shadow stepped forwards, arms releasing from his chest. "Cheap prices are nothing if you gonna have a delivery fee more expensive then it already." Shadow turned his head to Silver. "Look somewhere else for a damn rug."

"But Shadow—"

"I mean it. Let's get outta here."

"We apologize for his behavior. He's not the social type." Sonic admitted to the car who remained friendly the entire time.

"No worries. I understand where he's coming from about everything. Have a good rest of your day guys."

"Ok." Silver sounded like a child who didn't want to do what he was told but Sonic patted his shoulder and the two walked out the rug store to see Mr. Mean and Brooding with his arms folded outside waiting.

"Why you're such a dick Shadow? The lady was so nice." Sonic asked. Shadow humphed.

"I've dealt with enough unfair bargains to know what isn't a good deal, fool."

"We didn't take you as the shopping type Shadow." Silver grumbled.

"Me neither." Sonic added with his hands on his hips.

"How 'bout we go and check out the record store for a nice CD to listen to?" Sonic offers. The other two hedgehog's agree and the find where music was sold.

Before the trip knew it, the day was almost over and they had bags of goodies that appealed all three of them. Like earlier, they sat in the far back of the bus and waited for their trip back home.

Silver was grateful to the good Lord that Sonic and Shadow didn't start arguing like they did earlier in the day and overall in general.

"I had a lotta fun today." Silver smiles as he admires his new stuff.

"Humph. It wasn't so bad." Shadow adds.

"Let's do it again, ey?guys?" Sonic asks.

"Sure!"

"Whatever..."

A/N: I was imagining the three in a trolley in Sacramento when I came up with this. I remembered when me and my parents got lost and was heading for Sacramento one long night lol. Good times... The whole British Shadow is a nod to David Humphrey (you all should know him). Therefore, Sonic's got his Adventure voice while Silver's the same. Uh, anyways, I hope this non Shadow/Cream friendship fic made you smile somewhat and may even laugh. Maybe the next story will be a Cream/Shadow fic, maybe it's a sequel to the story of Shadow and my OC human or maybe it's just Knuckles jacking himself off because he's bored? Lol, whatever it is, stay tuned for it.


End file.
